


The study date

by Cassie_Holmes



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Physics, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Holmes/pseuds/Cassie_Holmes
Summary: A short ficlet about a study date in the library.





	

"I don't get it" Charlie had stated for the 5th time that night. They were sat at a table at the local library, revising. Matteusz leant over Charlie's shoulder looking at the brightly coloured revision guide with notes scribbled amongst the gaps of white on the page.

"Oh." He stated slipping his arms under Charlie's, one of his fingers pointing to the symbols on the page, "these are symbols we draw us they ask us to draw if they ask us to draw a circuit in the exam, easy marks.” He said with a smile, it should be easy marks on the physics exam.

“But why is the bulb a cross in a circle…” Charlie asked with a small look of confusion the Matteusz sound adorable. Matteusz paused at that question. He wasn’t sure of the answer. Charlie glanced up at him biting his lip, “You don’t know, do you?” he asked quietly.

Sighing slightly, Matteusz answered him, “No, I don’t Charlie, I’m sorry” he mumbled, his accent going thicker for a moment. Charlie’s pen dropped onto the revision guide. One of his hand’s cupped Matteusz’s cheek gently.

“It is okay, you can’t know everything, ” He said softly before kissing him. Charlie pulled back slightly, “want to go get a coffee?” Charlie asked with a small smile as Matteusz nodded and started to pack up their stuff.


End file.
